Stealing Your Thunder
by hiroroto
Summary: You wonder if he'd let you kiss him.


Sexuality was never a problem for you, if you like someone, that was that. But you have begun to realize that you might just like boys more-no, maybe not boys in general, but you catch yourself staring at a certain goalkeeper. You can't but help but take in his appearance, how cute he was, and how his lips must feel on yours. You think about how that sandy blonde-or was it more of a light brown?-hair would feel between your fingers. His hair looks soft, you wonder if he would let you run your hands through it. You wonder if he'd let you kiss him. Maybe even hold hands afterwards, but you try not to think about it too much because you need to focus on practice and now is not the time to be making googoo eyes at Tachimukai. You can save those feelings for later.

And later comes sooner than you intended.

Practice was over for the day, and you kind of like how the sweat runs down his neck and forehead. How he pants and is out of breath after a hard day of practice. You wonder if you could make him look like that with just your mouth. You try and shake those dirty images from your mind and internally curse your teenage boy hormones that keep nagging at you about how you would like to get a little intimate with Tachimukai. You don't think you'd actually go that far if you got the chance-at least not yet. You don't think you'd be ready, and you're pretty sure he would definitely not be ready.

This is all assuming he's into you, but you kind of laugh at the thought. You have a pretty big ego, you have to admit, and rightfully so-but you have this big gay _crush_ on Tachimukai and you've never really felt like this before. You've kissed girls and a couple boys, but usually nothing more then a peck and it was always just a one-time thing. But you want to kiss Tachimukai more than once. You wouldn't mind kissing him 100 times, or even more. But the one time you feel so strongly for someone, you doubt he feels the same. More like you worry about it because you really want to hold his hand or cuddle or something lame and cheesy like that.

You've been standing there for well, you aren't sure how long, but Tachimukai is now right in front of you with a concerned look. So you can assume that you've been staring at him for awhile. He waves his hand in front of your face and says your name to snap you out of it. Which it does, and you shake you head and grin as big as you can. Keep up the cool act. You are the older one here, and you have to be a good example, or...something like that. You're pretty sure you are not exactly the image of a 'good example' but you don't really care that much.

"Tsunami...?" He's saying your name again, and you kind of want him to keep saying it. His cheeks are pink and he's not making eye contact, and he's just too cute-and you're very confused as to why he's blushing and not looking you in the eye. Your smile fades a bit, and you realize the situation, and you hope your analysis of what is happening is correct. You may not be able to predict stuff like Kidou and you may not be a genius but it doesn't take a genius to put the pieces together.

You feel your own cheeks warm up, and you take a deep breath. There's a noticeable tension in the atmosphere and it's suffocating, you want to say something, but for once in your life you can't form words. You haven't kissed him yet, he hasn't kissed you yet, there is no physical contact right now, yet body language and facial expressions and rosy cheeks say it all. He bites his lower lip before closing his eyes and exhaling, and you decide you are going to beat him to the punch and confess before he does. You're the one supposed to be setting an example, right?

"Tachimukai-"

"Tsunami-"

Of course you both speak at the same time, and then there is silence again. He stays quiet, and you take it as your cue to initiate the conversation. You can't stand the silence, you need to say something and you need to say it _now_. Your palms are sweaty and slightly trembling, and you wipe them on your pants before clearing your throat.

"Tachimukai, do you uh, have any problem if I kiss you right now-"

He interrupts your sentence by pressing his lips to yours, and you take note that his lips are indeed soft. Maybe not as soft as you imagined, but this was much better than simple fantasies. You don't hesitate to kiss back, placing a hand on the back of his head to deepen the kiss. You both have your eyes shut tight, and he rests his hand on your chest. You're positive he can feel your racing heart, and you're sure his is beat quickly too. You couldn't care less about that, though, because now you are moving your lips to right under his ear.

The way he shutters makes your own breath hitch.

The reality of the situation dawns on you, and you're glad no one else was around because you have been oblivious to your surroundings during this whole situation. But he's smiling, and you've never seen a smile like that, and you figure you've done something right. The kiss you had just shared with him was far from perfect, but you could hardly tell because you had finally kissed Tachimukai and that's all you could have asked for.

"Tsunami, you're face is completely red, who knew you got so flustered like that...!" he then starts to laugh, and you glare at him but it's probably not convincing in the slightest because you are terrible at hiding your own grin.

"Well, you're one to talk! And you took my thunder and kissed me first when I even asked if _I_ could kiss you. Respect your elders, kid!"

You reach out and take his hand before he can take your's first, and when he looks you in the eye, you're 100% sure that you might be completely in love with this kid. But at the same time, you don't really mind, because you're holding his hand and his lips were gentle and his hair was soft and you wear the biggest grin you've ever worn during dinner time. And when you glance over at Tachimukai(who is seated right next to you), he is smiling wide too, and he intertwines his pinky with yours under the table.

You could definitely get used to this.


End file.
